Draco's Observations
by TheQuietConversations
Summary: Hermione Granger has fallen asleep in the library early in the morning while studying for an upcoming potions exam. Draco Malfoy had been watching her, and was rather alarmed when her head suddenly hit the table in slumber. He came closer to get a better look. While he watches her sleep he notices certain things about her, and better yet, she starts to sleep talk! Subtly shippy.


Professor Snape's exam was in nine hours, and Hermione Granger was legitimently panicked. She had not studied, and she knew that the professer had made a certain hobby out of humiliating Gryffindor students whos potions were not perfect.

So, here she was, in the library (at one- thirty at in the morning, I must add), absorbed in books and memorizing formulas that she most likely would not have to use. But, she _might _have to use one of them, and better safe than sorry. Her eyes though, unfortunately, were beginning to close, and felt the longing for sleep creep over her.

_No, _she thought, _Not now. Sleep later. Must... How many... rat tails... in the... Hair-Raising Potion? Six... No... Eleventy Seven... _

And with a thud, her head hit the table, and well needed sleep washed over her as she snored softly, her chest rising and deflating with every breath.

Draco Malfoy curiously had been spying on Hermione as she mentally toiled away, and was intrigued and frightened by what he had just witnessed. Her head hit the desk rather roughly, and he wondered if she was alright; or perhaps, he wondered if he should wake her from her slumber so she would be able to finish her studying. He didn't wish for her to get an undeserved grade on the upcoming exam, and he resented it when Professer Snape acted like she was dumb; in his opinion, he actually thought she was quite brilliant. He went closer to her and sat at a nearby desk to gaze at her more thoroughly. _She's attractive, _he thought wistfully, _she has a certain... beauty about her. Her lips look quite soft... _

He then sat up straight and abruptly. This was _Hermione Granger_. A muggle- born. A gryffindor. And undoubtibly, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly's best friend. But a thought, a feeling, in the back of his mind kept nagging him...

Her arm twitched, and she began to mumble unitellegible things. Draco, amused, and leaned forward to listen as his lips subtley smiled. He could make out a few words and sentences:

"No..." She muttered, "I- I- ok."

And then, she said a name.

She whispered it softly and her lips curved upright; Draco could not hear. He moved his ear closer to her mouth, and heard the name she had been dreaming of.

"Ron."

An unmistakable boiling rage overcame him, and he snapped his head back. _"Weasly," _He thought, _"That moronic, idiotic... I'll get him for this. I'll-" _

And then Hermione sharply nodded her head, and her voice became exasperated.

"No... stop... leave him... alone..."

Draco, his eyes wide, leaned in. Her voice became frantic, and her hands started shaking.

"Stop... dont hit him..." And then her voice sharply rose and she started to flail, "Dont hit him! Stop it now!"

Draco was about to wake her, as sweat beads formed on her forehead, but her voice rose in histeria:

"Draco!"

He froze, and realized in horror that the one she was dreaming about hitting Ron, was evidently, himself. But her voice had started to calm, and she said once again his name, in a more collected manner.

"Draco... go now..." Her voice had steadied, and she once again began to breath evenly.

He was excited. Hermione Granger had been _dreaming _of him! He stared at her sharp features and became aware of how her brows furrowed when deep in thought. He didnt mind it... well, he liked it a lot actually. It baffled him and he wondered what she was thinking about when she did that. And her skin... almost seemed to glow with radiance...

He reached out and gently touched her cheek, tracing her lips with his fingers. _I was right. Her skin is soft, _He thought.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, and her face melted into many emotions; when first seeing Draco's face, her eyes turned dark and angry, like she wanted to hit him. But then she became conscious of his hand warmly touching her face, and she didnt move it away. She just looked at him with genuine suprise and raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Draco?" She said accusingly.

His face flooded with pink embarrassment as he awkwardly mumbled his apologies. No one ever called him by his first name.

"I, uh, you fell asleep, and er, I just to wake you up?" He regretfully took his hand off her cheek and stuffed it in his pocket.

Now she was looking at him closely. Her eyes searched his face with caution, to try to unveil any signs of dishonesty. He stared back at her as innocently as possible.

_His eyes... are really... _She thought, _blue._

She blinked quickly, and suddenly became embarrassed of the vulnerability she had just shown. She angrily said, "You were watching me? Why?"

He was taken aback by the sudden anger and came up with the best excuse he could muster.

"You were talking. About me."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Well. Yes. But you had no right."

His face choked with embarrassment once again, and he started to walk away.

"Draco."

He stopped, and turned around.

Her face was just inches from his own. He couldn't breath.

"You're strange, you know." Hermione said softly.

He shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. Hermione watched with great confusion.

She could still feel the unexpected warmth from his fingers lingering on her face.


End file.
